Forewarned, Bleeding
by Aivilo-the-CREATOR-of-NOOBIES
Summary: Bella her twin:Ivi,a younger sister:Arla & a younger brother:Jay.What happens when they need to learn to trust other people when an abusive past gets in the way?Bella/Edward,normal pairings & my own characters.this is also HUMOUR.Plz R&R i suk @ summaries
1. Intro yes, you have to read it

Forewarned, Bleeding

**Forewarned, Bleeding**** by Aivilo**

_**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know**__**.**_

**FYI: ****truss**** means Package or parcel**

**INTRO (yes, you must read it**** to understand it!) Bella's POV**

My name is Isabella (a.k.a. Bella) Marie Swan; my twin sister is Ivi Rose Swan. We're 20 years old and go to the Queensland University in Brisbane, Australia. Our other sister, Arla (a.k.a. Arly) Ann Swan, is 18 years old and just got out of High School. My sisters and I have a younger brother, 16 years old. His name is Jay Henry Swan and he's in year10.

Our Mother's name is Renee. Our father, Charlie, ditched all of us in some gutter. We kids where all under 10 years of age, when it happened. Our grandparents took us in and helped us find schools, housing and a job for mum.

At our primary school, Brisbane Primary **(a/n: I don't know if there really is a school called this so…)**, Ivi and I were inseparable. We went every where together: to class, to lunch, to and from school (we walked), even to the toilets (of course we didn't go in with each other!). Arla and Jay stuck together like Ivi and me. Even though we were a close family, we always had our better halves/people. Ivi was mine and Jay was Arla's. Mum's was Grandma.

Over the years mum was constantly going through hell. Any man she would meet only took advantage of her, take her money or treat us in inappropriate ways. Our father, he did nothing really. He just wanted a son but instead he got four girls first up – and then a son. So our dad only treated Jay to happiness or gifts of money and love, and just ignored us girls. Ivi, Arly and I grew up not trusting men and being independent. Later on our dad realised that if he wanted Jay he needed the rest of us, so he started to try and buy our love. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. None of us girls would ever trust him, so he lost us and therefore lost Jay.

We are all really close; never really been apart from each other. But when Ivi and I got into year 11 our world got from just surviving to impossible. There was a car crash. Both Mum and Dad were involved in it. They were talking about who got which weekend and so on, when a truck jack-knifed off the road to run them both over. The Truckie who was driving at the time over-dosed on drugs and died just before the accident. When we got the news, we were having dinner at our grandparents place. Grandma and Grandpa went into shock and we had to call the ambulance, they didn't have very strong hearts. That night Grandma had a heart attack and didn't recover.

Grandpa never got better after that; he was unable to leave the hospital bed. Ivi and I took over caring for the family. Ivi was the mother figure. She helped everyone and set up new rules that suited us all and wrote up chores with our input. I organised to see Grandpa once a week, visit the cemetery every two months and did the grocery shopping. Ivi and I got jobs to support us. Arly and I were the chefs, we cooked up most of the meals and made sure everyone was able to cook at lest one new different meal each week/month. Arly took care of clothes shopping because she knew what each of us liked, including Jay. Arly and Jay got to choose the fun stuff we did once a month on "humour" night. And finally, Jay helped us just being the extra pair of hands, the only male in the household and being his own personality.

Midyear came along and Grandpa past away. We were all expecting it, but it was still a huge blow. Things changed again and, because Ivi and I were not 18, we had to go up for foster care or adoption. But none of the families we were interviewed by would take all of us. If you wanted one of us you got the rest, we're a package deal – no lose ties. At one point the Government tried to tear us apart by sending us to different places, some over an hour away from each other.

We all knew this would happen sooner or later so we organised a very cheap Motel where we could always meet up and gave out secret-emergency-use-only money that we would only use to get to our Motel, once we ran away from where we had been placed by the Government. After about 10 or 11 tries (the Inn knew us very well by then and gave us discounts) the Government finally saw that they would never tears us apart and gave Ivi and I custody and a wage each so we could support each other a bit more easily.

Once we got into year 12, we were contently living in the Motel – which happened to be called the Truss Motel – and Arly had a job too, so we were pretty secure because the "wage" we got from the Government paid the bills and life was pretty sweet.

But everything changed again after Graduation, for better or for worse.

But at least we've been forewarned…

**Plz R&R cuz this is my 1****st**** story and I want to know what you think…**

…**you'll get a prize…maybe your own personal vampire, your choice of gender….**

**Luv ya all, **

**Aivilo**


	2. The Morning of the Last Day

Forewarned, Bleeding by Aivilo

**993****Forewarned, Bleeding by Aivilo**

_**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't know.**_

**Graduation** – **Ivi's POV**

_**FREEDOM!!: **__Graduation Day is FINALLY HERE!! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!_

I thought

_**Common-Sense: **_ _Look I know it's the GRAD but, seriously, you should calm down some._

I sighed as I turned the corner, I'm always wondering if I'm crazy or my emotions just have separate minds that like to compete or I'm just bipolar or just deranged in some minor way – I'm always arguing with myself.

I looked up as I walked into the dance room, where all the year 12 year level meetings are held, and saw my twin look up a second later. As I walked across the room I began to wonder how different, yet similar, we look.

Bella, my twin, has a slim figure (which I'm very jealous of because she doesn't need to exercise much to maintain it), pale skin (which I make fun of), lovely soft, tumbling, brown hair and the most charming, soulful/emotional, warm, honey-like brown eyes that you'll ever see set in a heart shaped face with a cute nose and full lips.

Myself, on the other hand, has a more athletic/slim figure (it's not too different from Bella) – that I have to maintain through exercise, naturally tan skin, honey-blonde hair that goes past my shoulders (Grandma had blonde hair), blue-green eyes that seem to change bluer or greener at my mood (plus one eye is greener than the other and vise-versa if you look closely).

I do have the same basic facial structure that you have to look closely to spot the difference – I have a slightly more rounded-heart shaped face with a small nose and slightly thinner lips.

I reckon when God was giving out looks, He gave Bella stunning and me plain and boring. He also decided that, while I was smarter than the average blonde, I had a heap of blonde tendencies that people tend to see so they think I'm your average dumb blonde, anyway. Bella on the other hand got brains and beauty packed into one!

Though, on the plus side, God gave me excellent hand-i-coordination and balance (whether that be land, water or air) and my poor twin got none! I do admit that my blonde tendencies _do_ make my balance suffer now and then. What we both have, though, was easy blushes…all the time.

"So, Bells, are you excited to get out of here?" I asked as I sat down ungracefully, dropping my pencil case on the floor.

As I bent down to pick it up, I heard Bella whisper, "You don't know how _happy_ I will be to get away from **shudder** _Mike_, and his 'posse' of wannabes."

I shuddered as well at the thought of _Mike_. I mean, seriously! How creepy can one guy get?? He literally _stalks_ us when we leave school!!

I only say thank GOD we've got friends who **cough** aren't _entirely _**cough** legal and are pretty tough, or else we would've been violated in so many wrong ways.

"Well, Sis, that just adds to my lists of _THANK GOD WE'RE LEAVING_! Cuz I don't think I've _ever_ been happier. Am I right, or am I right, Bells??"

Bella threw back her head and laughed a care free laugh, attracting attention from everyone, and when I say _everyone_ I mean _everyone_. Including the #1 stalker, who was currently looking at us as if we were a piece of meat… excuse me while I go throw up out the back.

"So…" **flicks **_**really**_** greasy hair back in supposedly "cool" way – gag, choke, spew **"What's some _hot_ chicks like youse to, laughing to attract the attention from _sexy_ hunks like myself, doing after Graduation? Youse gonna go to Schoolies for some alcohol and _amazing_ bed," **rise horribly over grown eyebrows in a disgustingly suggestive way – gag, choke, spew** "time with the _Mike-star_. Huh?"

Bella and I looked at each other. You see, we have that "twin telepathy" thing going on so we can have private conversations without even speaking to each other, cool huh?

**(A/n: underlined italics is Bella, normal italics is Ivi)**

_Oh, God, where is a chuck-bucket when you need one?_

_I think I've died and gone to Hell then come back to earth, only to find the world run by Frankenstein's sons!! _

I started to giggle slightly at the statement; unfortunately Mike took it as encouragement and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

_**Anger: **__Okay, that's it! Where is my chainsaw! I gonna rip him from LIMB TO LIMB!!_

_**Common-Sense: **__Ivi, just tell him there is no way on earth your going to lose your virginity to some low-life bastard like him._

I took a breath in and said sweetly, "I'm **not** sorry to inform you, Mike Newton, that Bella and I will not be attending Schoolies, but going on a cruse around the Whitsunday's, without _you_. I am also entirely **not **ashamed of myself to admit that anyone willing to have sex with _you_ would be mentally retarded. So can you get it through your sick and twisted mind of yours that neither of us would be even thinking of the thought of you without throwing up first?!"

I was still talking sweetly, while Bella was peeing her self laughing.

At first, Mike looked liked he was having a good time – I thought he was mentally retarded for not understanding the full blown rejection I just gave him, not a hand job! - then his face fell as he _finally_ kicked his none existence brain into working over-drive to figure out what I just said.

_I have to admit, Ivi, that the look on his face is hilarious! It's as though we're doing the OP1 test to get into UNI!!_

_You _know_ I'm with you all the way there, Sister! It doesn't take much to recognize a "NO" – now does it?!_

"Youse…Youse twos are… No, youse can't be. Nice kidder chicks. It was sooooo funny! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

_**Patience-Worn-Thin-By-Idiots: **__Was Mike trying to _convince_ himself or something?  
_

_**Can-You-Believe-It?:**__ CAN YOU FUCKING BELIEVE WHAT HE IS FUCKING SAYING?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO FUCKING PROVE??_

_**Insulted: **__Did he just call us CHICKS?? How DARE he!! We're NOT covered with feathers, have ORANGE beaks and crap out EGGS of our ARSE!!_

_**Swearing-Is-Wrong:**__ What the HECK did he just say?! Why that F#&ING IDIOT say THAT??_

_**Anger:**__ Everyone, just calm down. There's no reason to have a panic attac- wait, are we talking about Mike here?? Then… RIP HIS FUCKING HEAD OFF! I SEE REEEEEDD! ATTACK!!AFTER HIM!! WHY ISN'T HE IN HIS TOMB YET?? __**R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. R.I.P. MIKE. MUST KILL MIKE!!**_

_**Common-Sense:**__ Correct him. NOW!!_

OH MY GOSH! I'm _AGREEING_ with myself! Wow, that's new… now to set this perv straight.

"Look, jackass, number **one**: we both hate men in general. Number **two**: we _especially_ hate men who call us 'chicks' and think we're joking, when we're not. Number **three**: if you look, touch, think or even _dream_ of us… I will RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!! Okay? Okay! It's been an absolute _pleasure_ talking to you, Mike. Good-bye!"

I talked to him sternly and firmly (**a/n: hey that rhymes!)** at the beginning, started to yell at him in the middle, and then (once I got to the 'okays') I started talking sweet and innocent…because the headmaster just walked in.

And just behind him, Arla-Ann (Arly) Swan. Our sister.

**Aren't I mean? I've left a Cliffy!!**** Even though I hate them.**

**For ****those who don't know, Schoolies is a Graduation "Holiday" we're almost every grade 12 student goes to the Gold Coast and gets pissed and have sex with people who you don't remember the name of the next morning…**

**There are so many better things you could do during that time, people!! **

**Seriously!! A cruse around the Caribbean, a trip to France… the list goes on people!!**

**In case you didn't notice, I'm not one for Schoolies. **

**Oh, and for those who went to Schoolies and didn't do any of the above, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…but that is my opinion… I hope you will/can understand.**

**And I would also like to congratulate you peeps for not doing all/some of what I wrote above!**

**And yes, I am going on a cruse for Schoolies.**

**Okay, what did you think?? **

**R&R if you want another chappie!!**

**Luv ya all, **

**Aivilo**


End file.
